¿En verdad te arrepientes?
by daizukeuchiha
Summary: -De que tienes miedo idiota,- le grito -si sabes perfectamente que ella te ama- -ustedes que saben, - les respondió el con un gruñido -kuso!, yo ya me harte si tu no haces algo yo lo hare- gruño furioso -si, tu no la marcas, seré yo quien lo haga-. Primer historia en el famdom de Inuyasha, lean por fabor nwn


¿En verdad te arrepientes?

Advertencia: El siguiente Fic, puede contener altas faltas de ortografía, palabras soeces, intento de lemon-en capítulos más adelante, no se emocionen- se requiere discreción- nos vemos al final del capítulo nwn-

Fandom: Inuyasha

Parejas: Inu/ Kag.

Disclamer: los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin fines de lucro

Género: Familia/Romance/Humor-espero- OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Kagome

Por fin había regresado, por fin estaba con mis amigos, por fin ya estaba con él. Después de tres largos años por fin regrese al Sengoku

Ya de ese hecho habían pasado dos meses, y las cosas tenían un curso "normal", con respecto a mi relación con Inuyasha. Seguíamos siendo amigos, después de que me ayudo a subir por el pozo no volvimos a tener algún contacto físico como aquel abrazo y ni siquiera hemos hablado de eso.

Con respecto a los demás todos seguían con su vida normal, Miroku y Sango lidiando con sus problemas familiares, Shipoo con sus exámenes para convertirse en un demonio zorro, y la anciana kaede lidiando con sus problemas de salud.

En pocos palabras todo estaba normal, tranquilo y en paz, y por Dios como lo odiaba.

Odiaba no saber lo que éramos. Si ya éramos pareja o todavía seguíamos siendo amigos, ya que sus actitudes a veces me desconcertaban o era tierno y actuaba como un novio o era terco, bruto, engreído, grosero, etc. etc. todo lo que era Inuyasha la primera vez que lo trate

Pero bueno que más daba el sentimentalismo ya me tiene harta.

Además si no terminaba con eso pronto el vendría por mi para irse a su cabaña, ya casi oscurecía y tenía que preparar la cena. Así que decidida me levante del campo de hierbas y comenzó a caminar hacia mi cabaña, cuando entre, encontró al hanyou sentado recargado en una pared en su típica pose

Solo lo ignoro y me encamine a la cocina a preparar la cena, de todos modos no era como que esperara un *Hola! Como te fue* sabía que el Hanyou estaba más distante que de costumbre

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov InuYasha

Ok esta oficialmente jodido, ya no sabía qué hacer en esta maldita situación por más que no pensara en eso no lo podía evitar, Y quien podría, digo, con una mujer tan hermosa como kagome quien no se podría aguantar las ganas de marcarla como su hembra

En los tres años que estuvo en su época le habían favorecido considerablemente, y no solo por lo madura que se veía, si no que su cuerpo había aumentado de tamaño, ya sea por esos enormes senos que sobresalían en el traje de miko , por las piernas más esbeltas y largas de lo que recordaba, o por esas caderas que se habían echo mucho más anchas, si se sentía un maldito pervertido al pensarlo.

Tuvo que dejarle uno que otro chichón al libidinoso de miroku y shipoo por habérselo recordado de una manera muy peculiar en el monje y extraña en el kitsune

FLAHS BACK

-Inuyasha, no crees que es hora de reclamar a la señorita Kagome como tu hembra- había preguntado cómo no quiere la cosa como si fuera un tema común y corriente

-¬/¬ que insinúas maldito degenerado- respondió más rojo que su traje

-^u^ pues sí que no es más que obvio que la señorita kagome, regreso muy hermosa, y no falta mucho para que todos los jóvenes de la aldea se den cuenta, -pauso para darle más sabor al asunto – inclusive el joven Koga podría separarse de Ayame y venir a buscarla-

Y ahí fue donde le di el primer puñetazo sacándole un gigantesco chichón que se veía bastante cómico en su cabeza

-khe!, ese lobo apestoso ya espera a su primer cachorro no creo que deje a Ayame así de fácil-sentencio muy seguro de sí mismo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-TuT, pero piensa, ella es hermosa, cualquiera podría venir a buscarla- suspiro- supongo que tu no sientes deseo por ella- cerro los ojos dándose por vencido según para los ojos del terco hanyou

-que dijiste? ¬n¬….? –pregunto sacado de onda en verdad esa respuesta nunca se la espero

-a lo que me refiero, es que no te sientes atraído por ella lo suficiente como para marcarla u,u-

El no respondió solo se quedó callado con los ojos cerrados y con un tic por el enojo

-de seguro, no sientes deseos de besarla, a esos labios tan hermosos o tocar esas piernas, o tal vez- y ya no pudo seguir por que los dos golpes que le di lo dejaron mudo y haciendo que de su cabeza salieran otros dos chichones

-si inuyasha- dijo una bola rosada que se acercaba a ellos- si yo no viera a kagome como una madre creme que la estuviera cortejando- dijo shipoo mientras se sentaba junto a miroku el cual tenía cascadas en los ojos

-baka! Tu que te metes enano- le respondió dándole un golpe

-me meto por que la quiero- dijo sobándose el chichón, ya había madurado y la vieja costumbre de gritarle a su madre adoptiva por ayuda se esfumo

-par de idiotas eso a ustedes no les concierne!- grito mientras se iba saltando de rama en rama

-ese estúpido, si sigue así la perderá de nuevo,- dijo shipoo

-ummmj, pero que le vamos a ser espero que con lo que hablamos tenga más claras las cosas-

-exacto- respondió sango que venía caminando con su bebe en brazos, la cual ya había escuchado todo- debe entender que no es el único que desea a kagome

-ujumm u,u – dijeron los dos hombres asintiendo

END FLASH BACK

Maldición! Solo pensar en lo que le dijo miroku describiendo los atributos de la miko a su lado le calentaba la sangre, sabía que era peligroso estar cerca de ella y a solas

Su youkai interno al igual que su parte humana estaban en constante lucha contra el, él sabía que ellos ya la habían aceptado como su compañera de por vida pero para él, el hanyou aún tenía miedo

-De que tienes miedo idiota,- le grito su youkai interior

-si sabes perfectamente que ella te ama- ahora le grito el humano

-ustedes que saben, - les respondió el con un gruñido

-khe! Baka, si sigues así la perderás de nuevo y esta vez no creo que vuelva- le dijo el humano

-kuso!, yo ya me harte si tu no haces algo yo lo hare- gruño furioso el youkai en tono algo pervertido

-q..ue estas diciendo?- hablo inseguro el hanyou ya que intuía donde iba la cosa

-si, tu no la marcas, seré yo quien lo haga- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna

-apoyo esa idea,- dijo pensativo el humano

-ni se te ocurra-amenazo

-si, es lo que hare, y hoy parce la noche perfecta, al parecer la humana está en celo-dijo mientras reía

-no lo harías- dijo el hanyo empezando a sentir las pulsaciones en su cuerpo

-oh claro que si lo hare- sonrió

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Kagome

No sabía que pasaba hace rato que empezamos a cenar y él no ha soltado ni una palabra, lo único que ha hecho es soltar pequeños gruñidos, como si estuviera peleando con alguien mas

Suspire, ya pronto anochecería por completo y él se iría a un árbol a dormir, si es lo más seguro, muy pocas veces a dormido aquí, y eso es el en la sala y yo en mi habitación

De repente el ambiente se izó más tenso, no sabía lo que pasaba pero, algo me decía que pasaría algo peligroso, volteo a ver a inuyasha y este tenía la cabeza agachada, y me di cuenta que la energía provenía de él.

No sabía que pasaba, pero ahora al que veía era a inuyasha transformado en youkai, de perfil se podían ver sus marcas moradas en la mejilla izquierda y como crecían sus colmillos

Ella no le tenía miedo, sabía que algo malo podría estar pasando así que solo le pregunto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-inuyasha? Qué ocurre?, pasa algo malo?-pregunto alarmada mientras se acercaba a, el despacio

-claro que pasa algo, perra-gruño inu youkai mientras la volteaba a ver con esos ojos rojos

-¿eh?- pregunto mientras se levantaba- ocurre en la aldea, vamos inuyasha dime!- grito desesperada agarrando su arco y sus flechas

Pero no alcanzo a decir más, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba atrapada de espaldas entre la pared y el cuerpo de inuyasha, estaba en shok , que le pasaba a este idiota.

-¿pero, qué?-pero la lengua del youkai en su cuello la izo erizarse y no poder articular ninguna palabra

-ya estoy cansado de la indecisión, del estúpido hanyou- rio – así que seré yo el que te marque- dijo mientras ponía las manos de ella en su espalda, y lamia su cuello

-¿cómo…que marcar?- pregunto entre suspiros, pero intentando zafarse

-si el idiota ese, aún tiene miedo de marcarte como su hembra-respondió mientras una de sus manos soltaba las de ella y acariciaba lentamente su espalda

No sabía que hacer estaba en trance eso quería decir que inuyasha si la quería, bueno por lo menos el youkai

-el humano que dice?-pregunto mientras cerraba sus ojos al sentir su mano bajando por su espalada y su lengua seguía jugando con su cuello

-él está totalmente de acuerdo conmigo- respondió mientras la volteaba y chocaba su mirada roja con la chocolate de ella- y como sé que tú también lo deseas, creo que no habrá problema- continuo mientras su lengua volvía a lamer su cuello pero esta vez dando pequeños mordisco

-eso me basta a mi- respondió ella mientras soltaba leves suspiros por lo que sentía en su cuello

Inu youkai sonrió y eso fue suficiente para que todo el deseo contenido por esa hembra explotara y se desatara. Así que estampo sus labios en un agresivo beso pero sin llegar a lastimarla, dirigió sus manos a sus muslos y los acaricio para después tomarla de ahí y cargarla haciendo que enredara sus piernas en su cadera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La luz del amanecer se filtraba por la pequeña ventana que había en esa habitación, en la cual había dos cuerpos, en el futon, el bulto más grande empezó a moverse, en clara muestra de que la luz le molestaba, puso su brazo en sus ojos para después soltar un suspiro.

Pov InuYasha

Por alguna extraña razón me sentía en paz, no sabía a qué se debía tenia leves recuerdos de que había pasado anoche, pero el de, como llego…aun futon, no lo tenía en claro.

De repente un muy conocido aroma le llego, y su cuerpo entero se tensó.

-jajajaja voltea idiota!- gruño el youkai

Con miedo empecé a girar mi cabeza, encontrándome con una melena azabache esparcida por la almohada, empecé a sudar frio ¡no puede ser!

Pude ver claramente su espalda desnuda siendo tapada solo hasta la mitad, mi mirada seguía recorriendo ese cuerpo. Percatándome que la sabana solo cubría su trasero y dejaba sus piernas al descubierto, el pequeño bulto empezó a moverse, rápidamente pero sin hacer ruido me aleje hasta chocar mi espalda en la pared para ver como kagome daba la vuelta quedándose de frente a mí pero aun dormida.

Eso me alivio, me acercó lentamente a verla, tenía los ojos cerrados, con una tranquilidad que me calentó el corazón, mis ojos se posaron en sus labios viéndolos entre abiertos y sonrosados que me dieron unas ganas de morderlos, pero me contuve, su mirada siguió bajando y me detuve en su cuello, suspire, como lo sospechaba.

El maldito la había marcado, y dejado la figura de una luna con una estrella, no había vuelta atrás, era oficialmente su compañera de por vida. Aunque no sabía porque la estrella, si la marca oficial de los inuyoukai era una luna.

Kagome al sentirse observada empezó a moverse con claras muestras de querer despertar, así que rápidamente me puse mi pantalón como pude, tome mi kosode y salí de ahí.

Me sentía un cobarde, pero no tenía con qué cara ver a, mi ahora esposa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Kagome

Me desperté al sentir el movimiento brusco, sabía que se había ido, el youkai me lo había dicho ayer antes de que me quedara dormida

FLASH BACK

Después de haber sentido esa ola de placer, me deje caer agotada, apunto de quedar dormida, pero los labios del youkai en los míos dándome un tierno beso mientras una de sus manos acariciaba tiernamente mi mejilla.

-sé que estas cansada, pero tengo que decirte esto para que no te pongas deprimida-Su clara muestra de honestidad y amor, me desconcertó-pero se, que el mañana al despertar huira, si sé que es un completo idiota- me contesto antes de que yo formulara alguna palabra coherente- pero como sabrás, que será difícil para él, mas sabiendo que es un idiota, ¬¬ , dale paciencia,-vi una sonrisa- él te diría lo que tanto esperas escuchar, *y más por la sorpresa que deje en ti*(pensó para si mismo)- me beso la mejilla

-gracias, nunca pensé que tú, me dijeras algo así- le dije sincera

- y no te acostumbres-respondió con esa sonrisa zorruna que siempre eh amado- pero ten en cuenta que tanto el humano, como yo, te hemos escogido a ti como nuestra compañera de por vida,-me dijo mientras se acostaba a mi lado y me abrazaba posesivamente- y no dejaremos que nada te pase-

Asiento con la cabeza para después acurrucarme más a su cuerpo, por lo menos el amor de sus otras dos partes es mío, sonrió y me dejo vencer por el sueño, mañana sería un largo día.

END FLASH BACK

Suspire, por lo menos el hueco que hubiera sentido si el youkai no me advirtiera lo que iba a hacer estaría en mi corazón. Pero bueno no me iba a lamentar todo el tiempo, así que decidida me levante para ponerme a hacer mis deberes como nueva miko

3 HORAS DESPUES

Ya había hecho todo lo que tenía pendiente, recolecte las hierbas que faltaban, atendi a uno que otro enfermo o herido de la aldea, ahora me encontraba jugando con algunos niños de la aldea.

-Kagome-al escuchar mi nombre volteo y veo a sango que venía en compañía de su pequeño bebe y rin

-hola Sango, Rin,-salude mientras volteaba completamente mi cuerpo con un pequeño niño de 3 años de la mano

-como ha estado Kagome-sama- me saludo rin, ya que al parecer ella había regresado de su viaje con Sesshomaru

-pues bien Rin-chan n,n como te fue con Sesshomaru?- respondí mientras el pequeño que estaba agarrado de mi mano se iba con los demás niños

-bien, pero el sigue aquí, creo que fue a buscar al señor Inuyasha – respondió- bueno me voy, quiero saludar a kaede-sama, fue un gusto verla de nuevo Kagome-sama, adiós Sango-chan- sonrió y así se dispuso a partir

-esa niña algún día será cuñada de Inuyasha- me dijo Sango sonriendo, yo solo asentí, era más que obvio que así seria

Cuando por fin Rin estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Sango me volteo a ver entrecerrando los ojos, y no pude evitar sonrojarme, me conocía muy bien y sabía que algo pasaba

-etto…Sango, jejeje y Miroku? n,nU- trate de cambiar el posible tema que se avecinaba

-sabes que eso no funcionara, bueno me dirás que paso o no?- me dijo mientras una mirada picara y un brillo extraño aparecía en sus ojos " cada vez se parece más a miroku"

-ano….bueno yo….etto.. o/o- tartamudeo, sin poder explicarme

-por favor kagome , ya estamos grandes, no tienes por qué avergonzarte por eso-sonrió con ese toque de confianza

-lo se Sango, pero me da pena- hable en susurros

-Bueno, no importa, por lo menos se ve que ya eres su compañera- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y baja un poco el cuello de mi yukata, dejando ver una luna menguante junto a una estrella

-etto…Sango?- pregunte al ver que su semblante feliz pasaba a ser uno de seriedad

- la luna menguante es el sello, de los inuyokai,-se separó de mí y yo arregle mi cuello- pero no sé qué significa la estrella,- suspiro

-una estrella?- " es extraño" pensé, ya que gracias a Sango sabia un poco acerca de la marca de compañera de un yokai, y en especial de los inuyokai

-en fin, no creo que sea algo malo- sonrió – de momento quiero saber cómo te sientes?- me miro con ternura

-ano…bueno pues me siento…bien, no me siento fuera de lo normal- respondí un poco triste

-de que hablas?- pregunto asombrada

-pues veras, no fue inuyasha hanyou, quien marco, si no que fue el yokai,-dije mientras baja mi cabeza

-¿Qué?!- ok ese grito casi me deja sorda

-sí, no sé qué le paso pero estaba muy raro ayer en la noche en la cena-suspire- cuando vi que se había transformado pensé que había pasado algo malo,-junte mis manos y empecé a moverlas de nervios- cuando me levante para recoger mi arco, el me acorralo a la pared- me puse aún más nerviosa y la mirada de incredulidad y asombro de sango no me ayudaba en mucho

-me dijo que, el hanyou era un tonto, que si él no me marcaba seria el,- continúe casi sin poder respirar- yo le pregunte qué, que pensaba el humano y me dijo que estaba en total, acuerdo con él,-por fin pude tomar aire- y yo cedi – finalice mas roja que el pantalón de miko que siempre llevo puesto

La cara de sango no la puedo describir era una combinación de asombro y con vergüenza y sorpresa, tenía la cara igual de roja que yo

-ano…. bueno, kag, yo….pensé que bueno pues que él, - trato de decir algo pero no sabía que

-si sango lo sé, a lo mejor no fue lo que yo esperaba, pero ya no puedo retractarme-dije cabizbaja

-ay kag, no sé qué decirte la verdad, nunca me imaginé que, sus otras partes actuaran así-

-yo tampoco, pero bueno ya paso, ahora solo queda afrontarlo-

-y tu no estas feliz por lo que paso?- me pregunto con un sonrojo

-pues en parte si, y en parte no-suspire- como te dije, no creí que pasara de ese modo-dije sin más y me acerque al árbol donde había dejado mis cesta con las plantas que había recolectado y me agachaba para levantarla

Al levantarme pude ver como Miroku se nos acercaba con sus dos niñas en cada mano

-bellas señoritas-sonreímos sango y yo por cómo nos nombró-eh venido a decirles que tengo que partir a una aldea para un exorcismo, junto a mi querido amigo de orejas peludas, que por cierto no sé dónde rayos esta,- esto último lo dijo con el ceño fruncido fingiendo estar enfadado

-nosotras tampoco tenemos idea, miroku- contesto sango

-rayos, tendré que buscarlo mientas más rápido partamos, más rápido regresaremos-dijo sonriente

Al escuchar cómo se revolvían unos arbustos, volteamos los tres, y vimos que era la persona de la que hablábamos, como lo espere paso de largo a lado de mí, sin siquiera voltearme a ver, eso iso que mi corazón se estrujara un poco, pero no lo demostré.

-Miroku vámonos entonces,- dijo sin más y empezó a caminar, sin siquiera saludar primero, y lo vimos seguir caminado si siquiera voltear, sango lo veía como si le quisiera arrancar la cabeza con su hiraikotsu, miroku con demasiados signos de interrogación, y yo con demasiada tristeza como para seguir viéndolo

-soy yo o el ambiente era demasiado tenso?- pregunto miroku mientras nos volteaba a ver a mí y a sango

-cosas tuyas, ahora corre a alcanzarlo,- contesto sango con normalidad

-de acuerdo, espero no tardarme,- dijo miroku mientras se acercaba a sango y le daba un beso y se despedía de sus hijos

Por un momento sentí envidia

-hasta luego señorita kagome- se despidió de mí y así fue tras Inuyasha

-sabes sango, empiezo a arrepentirme,- dije para después sentir como sango me abrazaba

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola!, al Fandom de Inuyasha, mi anime favorito, aparte de Naruto uwu, lo primero que publico, ya que tengo muchas historias escritas de Inuyasha, pero que no he subido, xD, pero buano espero que le guste el fic nwn y me dejen un Rewie n,n, nos veremos en el segundo cap, el martes, si no, hasta el domingo que viene xD, si no tengo nada de tiempo uwu.

Sin más me despido, de nuevo ¡Gracias! Por haber leído :3 y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo,- no les digo cuando actualizo porque yo tampoco lo se xD- sayo (nwn)/


End file.
